


There Were Signs, Man

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card, signs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair are discussing Jim not paying attention to signs.  Jim argues that he does.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Signs





	There Were Signs, Man

There Were Signs, Man  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair are discussing Jim not paying attention to signs. Jim argues that he does.  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Prompt: Signs  
Warnings: Language  
Word Count: 1542  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you. 

 

Jim and Blair were on the way to a party for Daryl when Blair said, “Jim, you didn’t turn back there. Didn’t you see the sign?”

“I’m taking another way, Blair. Stop worrying, this way is even a little shorter.”

“Seriously? You didn’t even see the sign did you?”

“I didn’t, because I’m looking for something else. Calm down.”

“You never pay attention to signs, Jim.”

“I most certainly do. I know that the speed limit sign said 45 about a mile back. About three blocks back, I passed a school zone. See, I pay attention all the time.”

“I’m telling you, you miss things left and right. There are signs you don’t even begin to see.”

“Are we talking about street signs? Or are we talking about something quite different?”

“Man, you know I worry about being late and what do you do but go a different route to cause me stress. Now if you paid attention to signs, you would have seen my distress and gone the correct way.”

“I see, we’re talking about different kinds of signs. I did notice you were distressed and thought better of bringing it up and making you more uncomfortable. We’re almost there, Blair, and we saved about 15 minutes off the drive.”

“Really? How do you know we’re almost there? We’ve never been to this house before.”

“I looked it up and we’re going the right way. Calm down. We’re not only going to get there soon, but we’ll be there way ahead of anyone else. I wonder if Simon is getting serious with Mary. He’s never had Daryl’s birthday get-togethers anywhere but at his house. See, I saw the signs there.”

“Well, isn’t that peachy? Who cares if Simon is getting serious? She won’t like cop hours and they’ll break up before too long.”

“She’s a cop too, Blair. So she understands the hours and everything that goes with it. Do you like Mary?”

“I’m not sure. She’s not real friendly with Daryl. In fact, I’m shocked that she’s having the party for him today. Bet you money that Daryl doesn’t stick around long enough for cake.”

“Well, that would be too bad. His dad is getting serious and Daryl is old enough to be mature enough to be kind to her.”

“I suppose you think she’s gorgeous or something, right?”

“You’ve seen her, Blair. She is gorgeous. I just want Simon to be happy.”

“Didn’t you see the signs about them? Simon is lonely and she wants to date a Captain of Major Crimes. It’s like a feather in her cap.”

“The only signs I saw was that she is crazy about him and he about her. Those are the only important signs there are.”

“So I take it you agree with Simon?” Blair asked. 

“About what?”

“About Simon being nuts about her and her about him? Do you think they are a good couple?”

“Blair, I think he’s got a better chance with Mary being a cop. She understands more about his life as a police captain.”

“But you didn’t answer me. Do you think they make a good couple?”

“I’m the wrong one to ask. Remember I don’t pay attention to signs, as you said.”

“So you don’t think they are the perfect couple either?” Blair wondered. 

“I don’t think she likes Daryl as much as she should. But I might be biased on that. We’re crazy about him, but I can’t expect her to love him like we do right away, am I correct?” 

Blair thought a moment and said, “I totally agree with you on this. Megan told me Mary wants to have a family. I wonder how Simon feels about that?” 

“It’s none of our business, Blair. We’re almost to Mary’s house. See, I told you I know how to read signs.”

“What sort of signs do you get off Daryl when he’s around Mary?”

“We’re here, so we’ll take this up some other time.”

“Jim, is she mean to Daryl?” Blair was officially worried now. 

“I think she ignores him quite well and thinks of little else but a child of her own that is going to make their lives perfect. Daryl will be left behind. But this is just my opinion. Don’t bring it up or anything.”

“Do you see any signs off me, right now?”

“All sorts of them. I really don’t want to cover them right now. Let’s go in and bring Daryl his great gift. What did we get him, anyhow?” 

“I wanted to get him something wonderful, so I got him box seats to the Jag’s home games. He’s going to be really surprised. He’s old enough to take a friend with him and go with them. I got him a set of home tickets and you got him a set for his friend.”

“He has a special friend?” Jim asked, really wanting to know. 

“I’ve met her, but don’t know her well. You’ll probably meet her today. Let’s get in there and take care of business. On the way home we’re going to discuss other signs that you’re aware of.”

“If you insist, Chief.” 

They both got out and walked up to the front door and rang the bell. Jim noticed that no one else was there yet. Daryl opened the door and said, “I take it my dad didn’t call you?”

“What happened?” Jim asked. 

“Queen Mary wanted to do something else today and threw a fit until Dad changed my party date. It’s going to be tomorrow, I guess.”

Blair hugged Daryl and said, “I’m sorry, kid. This is a rough time. I know how you feel. I hated sharing my mom with anyone.”

“I don’t mind sharing him with anyone, I just wish she liked me. She acts like I’m a loser or something because I’m not going into law enforcement right away. I want a degree in Criminal Justice.”

Jim hugged him next. “That’s fantastic, Daryl. Why are you still here at Mary’s house?”

“Because I rode here with my dad. He said they’d be right back. That was three hours ago. Could I have a ride to my apartment?”

“You know it,” Jim answered as he waited for Daryl to lock up and leave a note for Simon. Then they were on the road again. 

“I don’t expect her to like me or anything, but she shows no signs of even wanting to put up with me.”

“I’m sorry, Daryl. Blair, I think we should give him his presents now.”

Blair pulled out the card and gave it to him. He opened the card and read the entire thing and smiled at both of them. Then he saw what was in the envelope and was super excited. “Thank you, Jim and Blair. You guys are always there for me. I’ve never wondered how you felt about me. You give off good signs.”

“It’s funny that you mentioned that. Jim and I were talking about signs on the way to Mary’s house.”

“What kind of signs?” Daryl asked. 

“I think Jim suspects I have feelings for him,” Blair admitted. 

“Jesus, Chief, not in front of Daryl.”

“You guys are still dancing around each other? I thought you would have figured it out by now. Be good to each other and always love one another. I’ve seen so many breakups that I couldn’t take that with you two.”

Jim pulled up in front of Daryl’s apartment and said, “The first game is tonight. Call a friend and have fun. Just a minute.” Jim pulled his wallet out and gave Daryl a hundred bucks. “Have a really good time. We love you, Daryl.”

Daryl hugged both men when they were standing outside the truck. “I love you guys too. Make me really happy and talk about your relationship. I’d like to focus on that instead of my dad’s.”

Jim hugged him again and whispered, “I promise, I’ll take good care of him.”

Blair hugged Daryl and said, “See you tomorrow at your party. Call us if it doesn’t take place.”

“I will. Thanks, guys. You’re always here for me. I appreciate it.”

They watched Daryl go into the building and got into the truck. 

“Why did you tell Daryl what we planned on talking about?”

“Because he needed something to take his mind off his problems.”

“Should I talk to Simon?”

“I want to. I think you’ll get too angry and say something you can’t take back.”

“You’re right about seeing signs about you having feelings for me. I do pay attention to signs. I just don’t always say anything about them.”

“Would you like to start dating?” Blair asked, hopefully. 

“You betcha… But first we have to take care of things with Simon. He may not like us afterwards.”

“Daryl comes first, man. I’ll wait patiently for a sign.”

Jim swatted at Blair’s hair and laughed. Neither of them wanted to take Simon on, but as Blair had said, Daryl came first.

The end


End file.
